for reasons unknown
by tequilame
Summary: "Aku tidak bermaksud terdengar homo, tapi, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?"


**TITLE** : for reasons unknown  
 **GENRE** : general  
 **RATING** : T  
 **PAIRING** : tidak ada.  
 **WORDS** : 1345  
 **NOTE1** : sebenarnya dibuat dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun oikawa, tapi karena kebetulan yukio-tan (kasamatsu) juga ulang tahun di bulan yang sama, jadi diputuskan untuk membuat ff yang bisa sekalian merayakan hari lahir dua orang itu lol. sekalian deh untuk ulang tahun kise dan iwa-chan bulan lalu. MEREKA BENER-BENER SERUPA TAPI TAK SAMA YA. go, go seijou, go, go kaijou (APASIH). suka deh sama yang nuansa biru-biru gitu (makin gak jelas).  
 **NOTE2** : umur mereka di sini – oikawa, iwaizumi, dan kasamatsu 23 tahun, sedangkan kise 21 tahun. so, ini adalah au di mana mereka sudah kuliah dan dipertemukan dalam satu universe.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi, haikyuu milik haruichi furudate.

 **for reasons unknown**

 **xXx**

Oikawa Tooru tidak sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Serius.

"Bhahahaha," Oikawa menggebrak-gebrak meja, tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah, tangan kiri menggenggam botol sake, "model sepertimu yang hanya tahu memakai _make-up_ dan berlenggak-lenggok di depan kamera harusnya dibuang saja ke Mars supaya para alien bisa membedah tubuhmu dan mengambil organ-organmu. Boooodoooooh."

Oke, mungkin sedikit.

"Aku minta maaf," Iwaizumi yang duduk di sebelahnya berkata dengan sangat tulus, meskipun giginya sedikit bergemeretak akibat kesal, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada orang yang berada di depannya, "Kasamatsu- _san_ , atas segala kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Oikawa adalah definisi lain dari kata tolol itu sendiri, jadi, kuharap kau mengerti."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Kasamatsu mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya dan tersenyum kikuk, dia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mengeluarkan suara geram kesal yang hampir tidak terdengar, lalu kembali menatap Iwaizumi dan memasang senyum kaku lagi, "lagipula, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Oikawa- _san_."

Suara pantat botol beradu dengan permukaan meja terdengar. "Haaaah? Orang yang hidupnya hanya bergantung pada _gel_ rambut agar terlihat tetap menarik tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepadaku," suara tawa meremehkan terdengar sebelum sebuah jari telunjuk teracung ke arah Oikawa dengan sempoyongan. "Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kerutan mulai muncul di area wajahmu, heh heh, orang yang suka tebar pesona dan mengumbar senyum palsu memang riskan mengalami hal itu, sih. _Pfffft_!"

Salah satu mata Kasamatsu berkedut, dia berdehem, "Kise seharusnya bisa lebih menjaga sikap kepada orang yang lebih tua," katanya, dan di saat bersamaan seorang pelayan mengantarkan tambahan makanan kaleng yang beberapa menit lalu mereka pesan. Kasamatsu tersenyum tipis, mengatakan terima kasih, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat Iwaizumi, membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, "Aku mewakili Kise juga meminta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya."

"Tidak perlu," Iwaizumi menimpali, suaranya jauh lebih santai sekarang, dia memasukkan _Dashimaki_ ke dalam mulutnya, "aku justru malah akan heran kalau dia tidak tersulut emosi ketika berhadapan dengan Tololkawa."

"Iwa- _chaaaaaan_ ," Oikawa mulai merengek, menempelkan tubuhnya pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, yang disambut oleh tatapan jijik milik Iwaizumi dan dorongan tangan pada wajah Oikawa karena bau sake yang sangat menyengat, "dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah ingusan itu? Dia bilang kerutan mulai muncul di wajahku padahal kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau wajahnya masih kalah menawan dariku saat dia tidak sedang memakai _make-up_ , iya, 'kan, Iwa- _chaaaan_?"

Kise menautkan alis dengan geram, menunjukkan wajah marah khas orang yang baru saja menerima hinaan. "Omong kosooooong. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ sempat memberitahuku kalau dia tidak suka jika harus berbagi meja dengan orang yang kelihatannya memiliki sifat menjijikkan sepertimu. Sayang sekali bar kaleng ini penuh dan kami terpaksa harus duduk di sini," Kise menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu, suara cegukan mengiringi, "iya, 'kan, _senpaaaai_?"

Kasamatsu terlihat panik, menggerak-gerakkan salah satu tangan di udara, "Ti-Tidak, maksudku—"

"Apaaa? Siapa yang kaubilang menjijikkan?" Oikawa mendaratkan telapak tangan di atas meja, berdecih, dan menyipitkan mata, "Iwa- _chan_ juga bilang kepadaku kalau model ternyata tidak sebersinar saat mereka berada di majalah."

Iwaizumi tersedak _Dashimaki_ yang sedang dia kunyah dan segera meneguk segelas air mineral. "Aku bisa jelaskan," dia terdengar antara malu dan merasa bersalah, kemudian meraih kerah baju Oikawa dengan aura seperti orang yang akan segera mengakhiri hidup seseorang, senyum bodoh Oikawa membuatnya ingin mendaratkan dahinya ke dahi teman sejak kecilnya. Dengan sangat brutal. " _Berhenti_ bicara—"

Segala kekacauan dan kegaduhan di meja mereka terhenti ketika Oikawa mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. _Benar_ , tepat di atas paha Iwaizumi. Kasamatsu membeku dengan tatapan horor, Kise tertawa seperti orang gila sambil bergulingan di atas lantai kayu, sedangkan Iwaizumi terlihat hampir meledak. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar raungan keras penuh dendam yang memekakkan telinga seluruh pengunjung bar kaleng tempat mereka berada. " _TOLOLKAWAAAAAA_!"

 **xXx**

Kise terbangun keesokan harinya dan merasakan dunianya seperti berputar-putar, pegal di sekujur tubuhnya membuat dia susah untuk bahkan sekadar berganti posisi tidurnya. Dia menyibakkan helai-helai rambut yang menutup matanya ketika merasakan eksistensi seseorang yang sepertinya sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tengah bersandar pada sofa. Tambahan, dia hanya memakai _boxer_. _Apa_.

" _Ngh_ ," Kise duduk dengan susah payah dan terlihat bingung, kesal, serta— "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Berhentilah berteriak," Oikawa menimpali, suaranya terdengar hampir seperti gumaman, dan kedua matanya masih terpejam. Dia membuka satu matanya untuk menatap Kise kemudian menguap lebar. Seakan-akan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang bukanlah masalah besar.

Sekali lagi. _Apa_.

" _Bung_ ," Kise menatap Oikawa dengan wajah bosannya, satu alis dia kerutkan tanda terganggu, "aku tidak bermaksud terdengar homo, tapi, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?"

Oikawa terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk memutar bola matanya jengah atau tertawa dengan sangat antagonis. "Gara-gara mabuk semalam, seluruh tubuhku berkeringat. Kurasa orang tidak akan menjadi cukup bodoh untuk memutuskan tidur dengan pakaian basah dan bau, benar, 'kan, Model- _kun_?"

Kise meringis penuh iritasi. Dia masih memakai baju semalam, benar. Dan bajunya basah karena keringat, tepat. Juga bau, oke. Dia yakin apa yang dikatakan Oikawa barusan adalah sesuatu yang ditujukan untuknya. Dan dia semakin yakin ketika melihat salah satu sudut bibir Oikawa tertendang ke atas, wajah yang dia tawarkan padanya adalah wajah memuakkan yang terlihat begitu meremehkan. Kise tiba-tiba menyesal karena dia ingat kalau semalam lebih memilih lomba minum _sake_ ketimbang memukul wajah orang ini. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada di mana.

"Benar-benar bukanlah pagi yang menjadi seleraku." Kise memijit kedua pelipisnya karena, uh, kepalanya seperti habis terhantam benda keras. Oikawa mendenguskan suara tawa, menggesturkan tangan ke arah pintu di sudut kiri dengan penuh pengkhayatan, _sangat elegan_.

"Karena ini adalah apartemen milik Iwa- _chan_ , kau bisa keluar sekarang juga, kautahu," dan dia masih terlihat seperti semalam, sangat arogan dan terlihat seperti tokoh penjahat di salah satu film pahlawan super yang selalu mengenakan topeng badut. "Pintunya terbuka lebar."

" _Thanks_ ," Kise menimpali cepat, "tidak perlu disuruh aku juga pasti akan pergi. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang bau muntah tidak membuat sakit kepalaku menjadi berkurang ataupun rasa mual di perutku menghilang."

Oikawa tersenyum lebar dan _sangat tulus_. " _Aww_. Ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan, maksudku ketika seseorang yang tidurnya bahkan masih mengeluarkan banyak air liur bisa sepercaya diri itu menyela orang lain."

" _Ha-ha_. Kau benar-benar menjadi sensitif hanya karena iri pada fakta bahwa aku seorang model, 'kan?"

"Model yang tidak begitu dikenal oleh publik dan hanya muncul di majalah-majalah amatir."

"Kautahu aku suka muncul di majalah."

"Kakiku tidak sengaja menginjak majalah yang jatuh di taman beberapa hari lalu, kebetulan kau ada di sampulnya."

"Mengejutkan, bahkan kau masih mengingat wajahku meskipun kau hanya melihatku sekali. Wajahku pasti terlalu berkesan untukmu."

"Jujur saja, tidak banyak orang yang memiliki wajah bodoh."

Keduanya sudah menjulang tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang berada pada pinggul masing-masing, saling melemparkan tatapan meremehkan satu sama lain, dan tersenyum sinis. Benar-benar intens.

"Iwa- _chan_ baru saja membeli _video game_ baru beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Menarik. Orang-orang banyak yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _Raja Game_."

"Terdengar seperti tantangan."

Salah satu sudut bibir keduanya sama-sama tertendang ke atas sebelum kemudian memindahkan wilayah teritorial ke depan televisi; mengeluarkan seperangkat video game milik Iwaizumi yang disimpan rapi di dalam kotak yang di letakkan bersebelahan dengan televisi. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kupikir mereka tidak akan diam," Kasamatsu mengintip dari arah dapur, dahinya berkerut. Di sampingnya ada Iwaizumi yang sedang mengolesi beberapa lembar roti tawar dengan selai cokelat, dia mengangkat bahu, masih fokus. "Oh ya, omong-omong, terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami menginap di sini, Iwaizumi- _san_." Kasamatsu menambahkan, menolehkan kepalanya pada Iwaizumi, dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan mereka pagi itu.

"Bukan masalah," jawaban santai keluar dari mulut Iwaizumi, dia tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, apartemenku adalah tempat paling dekat dari bar. Akan merepotkan jika kau harus membawa Kise sampai apartemennya dalam kondisi mabuk."

"Benar," Kasamatsu tertawa kecil, membayangkan hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau dia harus membawa Kise pulang sendirian. Kise kadang bisa menjadi perengek payah yang sangat merepotkan. "Oh ya," tangan Kasamatsu berhenti mengoleskan selai, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Iwaizumi mengangkat satu alis ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya. "Bagaimana dengan celanamu yang terkena muntahan Oikawa- _san_? Kaubilang hari ini akan memakainya ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak jadi," Iwaizumi menimpali, gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengoleskan selai terlihat makin cepat bahkan tidak beraturan. Kasamatsu juga bisa melihat kalau sekarang Iwaizumi tengah menusuk-nusuk salah satu roti sambil tertawa mengerikan. Dia tiba-tiba memiliki firasat buruk. "Aku sengaja tidak mencucinya agar si brengsek itu bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan muntahnya sendiri."


End file.
